The Bachelorette
by twitchytwain
Summary: Sngle witch, Bonnie has to choose a husband from a pool of eligible bachelors. Who will she select, who will she reject and who will propose? Bamon, Kennett, Bonkai,Klonnie, Tonnie and many more: With over ten different endings: YOU CHOOSE BONNIE'S DESTINY!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Bachelorette

**Synopsis**: A single Bonnie has to choose a husband from a pool of eligible bachelors. Who will she select, who will she reject and who will propose?

**A/N**: The Bachelor pool will feature the usual rogues from the Vampire diaries with a few options thrown in from other TV shows for good measure ;). I'm open to suggestions with regards to the other characters.

..

Bonnie plucked the plumes of her salmon pink feather gown, wringing the fluffy quills with anxious hands. She blew a lock of hair from her forehead, only to sigh as it fell right back over her eyes. With her heart pummelling against her chest, she seized her abandoned flute and pulled a champagne bottle from the limo bar and refilled her glass. She took a steadying breath, titled her head back and guzzled down the entire fizzy drink. It didn't taste sweet or sour so Bonnie gathered it to be real thing from France. Paris, she thought with a cringe, Paris where her dreams of marrying Elijah had vanished. Here she was, a reject from the Bachelor show after Elijah Mikaelson dumped her for a fame hungry Katherine Pierce. Bonnie was just grateful she wouldn't get to see their lavish wedding on T.V. She was actually grateful to the Bachelor franchise and its producers for picking her as the next bachelorette. Did she still believe in love and happily ever after? Hell no but she was thankful for the free vacation to the Maldives and any other place the franchise chose to take them.

She picked out a ripe, dimpled strawberry from a silver bowl seated next to her but thought better of it as the limousine pulled slowly into the driveway. Hastily seating up in her cushy leather seat, Bonnie inhaled practised breaths and glanced through the tinted window at Alaric Saltzman and an expectant camera crew. Her green eyes skipped past the T.V crew and climbed up the sprawling exposed brick mansion smothered with creeping wisteria. A part of her wished she could chant a spell right there and there and spirit away from the damn thing but there were contracts signed and hearts to be broken.

Someone swiftly opened the door for her and she stepped out of the limo, one foot at a time with her stiletto scandals stepping onto the wet driveway. The cameras zoomed in, sputtering lights flashed and she clenched her eyes tight before she remembered they were filming. Maybe they'd be nice and edit out her dorky parts, she mused as she made her way to a beaming Alaric. Bonnie gathered the folds of her floor-sweeping gown and prayed that she wouldn't trip. She could feel the cameras on her exposed back; following the lines of her supple back as she moved in the fairy-tale of a dress and there were still more cameras on her face as she willed her grimace into a smile.

By the time Alaric took her hand and uttered a greeting, her mouth was shamefully dry. Alaric said something else which she couldn't make out with all the ringing in her ears. Bonnie nodded vehemently and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear with one hand, the other hand locked with Alaric's hand.

"Miss Bonnie Bennett," his voice carried louder now, his fingers snapping in front of her face and that seemed to jolt her back into the expansiveness of the mansion, the crew and the scent of wild jasmine.

"Alaric, "she nodded vigorously again with a pushy smile. _Christ, I probably look like a deer caught in headlights. _

"Welcome to New Orleans" Alaric's own smile deepened, crow's feet cleaving the corners of his beautiful eyes.

"Are you excited about the prospects of being the new bachelorette?"

"Yes."

"A few fans were obviously quite taken aback when Elijah Mikaelson didn't choose you at the final rose ceremony."

"Yes, "she nodded again, her smile faltering at his statement.

"How hurt were you at that final reveal when he chose the villain, Katherine over you?"

"I was deeply hurt at the turn of events but I am grateful for the experience and I wish Elijah and Katherine all the best with their wedding" she recited her programmed speech.

"Yes, I'm sure the two already have baby names picked out" Alaric chuckled but the joke went over Bonnie's head.

"I'm sure." Bonnie replied dryly.

"But now it is your season Bonnie, "he raised his voice another notch with an annoying pitch.

"The season of the witch, so to speak" he laughed quietly but the glimmer died before reaching his eyes. He was so rehearsed, Bonnie thought flinching slightly as he brushed her forearm.

"I'm thrilled to be in New Orleans, it's beautiful out here" she offered him her own rehearsed response.

"What's your favourite part of New Orleans thus far?"

"Oh I love the history this place holds, from its lovely magnolia trees, its enchanting Spanish moss to the great crawfish"

"The city almost feels like the twenty-sixth bachelor, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does Alaric."

"Speaking of bachelors, what are you hoping to find?"

"A good man."

"That's it, you have no specifics?"

"You don't want him tall, handsome, educated—"

"I just want a good guy, no drama and no games."

"So if I told you the joker was one of the bachelors you would walk out?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Bonnie, let's get this ball rolling and bring out the first batch of contestants-uh…I mean bachelors."

They both turned to the approaching limousine, Alaric's hand resting on the small of her back.

"Are you nervous?" Alaric held her gaze, wetting his lips.

"Are vamps bloodsuckers?" she shrugged her shoulders and turned back toward the black limo parked across the driveway. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, spine taut as she held her breath. She could feel the cameras zoom in while they rest pivoted toward the car and its occupants. The door swung open and Bonnie's eyes ceased blinking as soon as an expensive Italian shoe touched the ground.

A vampire with an easy gait climbed out of the limo, sandy hair stirring in the torpid air of the evening. He seemed to rouse the summer dust around him and Bonnie swore that a firefly latched on to the shoulder of his jacket before he swatted it off with his hand. He moved like he was in no hurry to get anywhere and she was in no hurry to tear her eyes away from him either.

"Evening, "he said, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Hi, "Bonnie gasped at the tenderness in his voice, butterflies already swarming around her belly.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, "he looked intently at her, his green eyes thriving with something that she couldn't put a finger to.

"Bonnie Bennett," she spoke up, training her eyes to his quirky lips.

"I know, you look even better in person" he nodded, his hand briefly brushing her elbow.

"Thank you"

"You're part of the reason I signed up for the season" he was unblinking as he studied her, his gaze searching every feature on her face.

"I hear they're calling it the season of the witch." Bonnie teased, titling her head back and wetting her lower lip.

"Uhmm…well, I hope we can chat a bit more later?" he grinned, smile glowing as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Of course" Bonnie swayed on the spot, her gaze licking every inch of him.

"I won't say good-bye" he moved gingerly, backing away from her with a gentle smile on his face.

"No, please don't" Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head.

"See you inside, Bonnie" Stefan promised, moving toward the house with great uncertainty.

"See you inside, Stefan."

The next guy wasn't quite so sophisticated and Bonnie wondered if he had even bothered to take a shower for the event. He sauntered toward her, eyes trained on her body as he straightened up his leather jacket. This little gesture at tidying himself did nothing to his dishevelled wardrobe or his growing stubble.

"Well, this is quite a showpiece you have here." his voice was gruff like it had been soaked in whisky for months.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow, pressing her lips together.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester" he smiled, a slow, lazy grin that lit something warm and bashful inside her. Bonnie had the sudden urge to wipe the grin off his face, with a hard punch or an even stronger spell.

"Right, good to meet you Dean Winch-"

"And you are one sexy witch, geez if I had known about this setup sooner; I might have signed up way sooner"

"I'm sure you would've have, why don't you skip on ahead Dean, plenty of whisky inside."

"And there will be plenty of you and me inside too." he leaned in toward her, lowering his face to hers. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, the smell of whisky surging in his breath. She turned her head away as he spun around to head into the mansion. She didn't get a moment to breathe though or ponder about the devilish Dean Winchester as another man stepped out of the limo. He was a pale sort, blue veins riding his alabaster skin and Bonnie caught her breath when the light seized his gold eyes.

"You look lovely, "he smiled, sheepishly. His voice was as soft as wispy hair on her skin. She snared her lower lip between her teeth, her skin tingling at the hum of his melodic voice. She wondered if he was doing that glamour thing vampires were known for but figured he wasn't because they were not allowed to use any of their charms while on the bachelor. Bonnie had to choose a guy fair and square, no tricks.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Bonnie gazed at him through her lashes and smiled.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he said, offering her his pallid hand and when she took it, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"You don't know how long I have travelled to meet you" he smiled, his glance darting up at her.

"Where're you from?" she asked, cocking her head to one side so that she could observe him better in his slim-fit suit and wild unruly hair. She wasn't crazy about the copper colour but he still fascinated her.

"Forks, Washington" he replied, releasing her hand ad stepping back. He gave her a slight nod of the head as she smiled her appraisal of him.

"Well I'm a Mystic Falls girl myself, so" Bonnie chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll see you inside, Forks" she said with a bashful wink and watched him disappear inside the house, camera crew not far behind him. Pivoting back to the limo, Bonnie sucked in another breath preparing herself for the next man. The next one to crawl out of the cushy interior of the limo was a riddle of muddy blonde hair and sparkling white teeth. It was his smile that got her first, dead as winter as it drove shivers up her spine. It was the most peculiar thing, the man was absolutely, tearfully beautiful, mocking whisky coloured eyes and cleft chin but there was little else to his physique. He took long, languid strides toward her as he buttoned his dark tuxedo jacket.

"Hello, darling" he said softly, completely at ease with his mocking smile.

"Hi, it's a pleasure" Bonnie stuttered, in awe of the strange bitterness in his beautiful eyes.

"I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson" his touch was soft and delicate around her wrist.

"Mikaelson?" she cleared her throat, hand flying up to rub the back of her exposed neck.

"Yes, I believe you know my brother" he said, rocking on his heels and leaning closer to her. A tremor crept into her body as Bonnie shook her head, quite perplexed as to why Elijah's brother would be here during her season of the bachelorette.

"Your brother, are you talking about Elijah?"

"Yes, shhhh" Kol put an index finger to his smiling lips "he doesn't know that I'm here, it'll be our little secret" he grinned, biting his bottom lip.

"And why are you here?" Bonnie crossed her arms, brows furrowed and ready to interrogate him.

"To seduce you, of course" Kol's finger skimmed her jaw before he winked and strolled off to the house that was slowly turning into her own personal hell.

Alaric, seemingly reading the tension in the air came up behind her and with his hand on her shoulder, he steadied her breathing.

"We're halfway to meeting the hopeful bachelors, any idea who you're giving your first impression rose to?" he smiled, brushing her shoulder before clasping his hands in front of him.

"I might have an idea but let's wait for the other limo shall we?" Bonnie replied, giving him a quick glance with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

..

Bonnie's eyes leapt up as the second limousine approached, wheels rolling up the slick driveway before it came to a halt a few feet away from her. She blew a shuddering breath, gripping her left arm firmly with her right hand.

"Here we go, "Alaric said before leaving her side. Bonnie squared her shoulders, thrust out her chin and relaxed her arms on either side of her body. She forced a smile on her face, her cheeks already hurting from all the cordial exchanges. She could feel her whole body tense as a pair of red sneakers struck the ground. Slowly she scanned his agile form as he approached her, liquid brown eyes seeking her own green eyes. Bonnie's grin widened, her eyes glinting at the long stemmed rose he carried in his right hand.

"This is for you, "he said, handing her the rose, "I expect to get it back at the end of the night"

"Aren't you a sneaky one," she chuckled, twirling the stem of the rose between her fingers "thank you" she added, lifting it to her nose.

"You're gorgeous."

"Thank you and you are?"

"Oh, god…uhm…Tyler Lockwood" he grinned sheepishly, rubbing a thumb over his luscious lips.

"I had a speech all practiced but now the words escape me" his cheeks flushed, fingers fidgeting with his bow-tie. Bonnie liked the tuxedo and sneakers combination, it gave him an air of playfulness.

"Hopefully, you'll find that cat inside" she laughed, gesturing toward the house with her head.

"Cat?" he shook his head, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"The cat that got your tongue" Bonnie chuckled, cringing at her own deplorable witticism.

"Cute, I'll remember that." Tyler scratched the back of his head with a big grin as he stumbled back to the direction of the mansion.

The snarling roar of a military tank snapped her back to the direction of the driveway and Bonnie swiftly raised her eyebrows, stunned as a bat-mobile nearly pushed the limo off the driveway. Her mouth slacked open before she remembered the cameras and with urgent haste, she smoothed her palms down her plumy dress and waited for the man to show himself. A blush tickled her cheeks and her pulse quickened when the man dismounted the black tank, his black tuxedo blazer flapping in the perfumed breeze. He paused to access her, cocking an eyebrow before he prowled closer to her.

"That was quite an entrance!" she exclaimed with a broad smile, eyes shining up at him.

"You're quite the woman" his brown eyes twinkled over his high cheekbones and perfectly coiffed black hair.

"The name's Wayne, Bruce Wayne" he said, holding her hand close to his chest.

"It's a pleasure, Bruce." she could feel the strong beat of his heart, a shudder beneath her palm.

"The pleasure's all mine" he said, a smile tweaking his lips "See you soon." Bruce quickly added, face tilted so his gaze could travel over Bonnie again. He let go of her hand and sauntered out toward the sprawling manor.

"Soon, "she quickly affirmed, tossing him a look over her shoulder. Shaking her head with a smile, Bonnie switched her focus back to the waiting limo. A little girl tumbled out of the vehicle, screaming and laughing as she ran toward Bonnie. She caught the little thing as she sprang into her arms for a big bear-hug.

"And what's your name?" Bonnie asked using her unfortunate baby voice. The little girl was hardly a baby, she judged her to be at least four years old with wild curly brown hair done up in a pretty topknot with a bow-clip on each side.

"That would be Hope, my daughter."

Straightening back up, Bonnie turned to the voice, the accent immediately kicking her pulse up to one eighty.

"Allow me to introduce myself, "he smiled, his gaze poised on Bonnie," The name's Klaus"

"Delighted." she simpered, locking her eyes with his.

"She's a cutie, "Bonnie offered, watching as Klaus bent his knees to scoop up his daughter.

"Thank you; she's my pride and joy." he smiled, tweaking Hope's button nose before kissing her cheek.

"Say good night to the pretty lady, love" Klaus chuckled with his fingers around Hope's wrist as he made her wave. A giggle tickled Bonnie's throat when she nodded her approval at his tender gesture.

"I hope we can engage even further inside" he said, running a hand through his short curls.

"Definitely" Bonnie returned his smile, giving a discreet wave to his daughter. After Klaus vanished behind the monstrous doors of the house, there was a procession of men, greeting, smiling with a few twirling her as if they wanted to make sure that she was real. Bonnie was up to her wits end, flustered and irritated when another vampire soon made his presence known.

A burning flame ran through her blood when she saw this one. Her eyes skimmed his broad shoulders, drifted to his lush lips and lingered there for a while before his voice propelled them to his brown eyes.

"May I?"

"My momma said I shouldn't trust strangers with my hands."

"Please, I'll give it back to you as soon as I'm done with it."

"Besides, it's not my _hand_ you should be worried about." he murmured, seizing her waist. Though her legs were trembling, Bonnie allowed him to gather her in his arms. As he pulled her closer, her breath caught and a warm flush surged through her body like a northern hurricane.

"This is called the Argentinian tango, "he whispered, his breath tickling her neck. She felt the heat of his hip against her thigh, smelled the heady scent of his cologne and felt the tickle of his fingers along her spine. Before she knew what was happening, they had stopped moving and he was grinning down at her.

"And here I thought I had two left feet." Bonnie chuckled, clearing her throat.

"You move just fine." he reached out, felt her quiver under his touch as he caught the strap of her dress. His fingers trailed up her honeyed arm to slide the strap back over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Bonnie breathed

"Marcel, "he grinned with a slight nod of his head, "at your service." he added as he stepped back to head to the house.

"Thank you, Marcel." she smiled, wiggling her fingers at him.

Bonnie was still heady from her sultry dance with Marcel when the next gentleman leapt out of the vehicle. He jerked up the frayed collar of his army jacket, fisted his messy dark hair and crept toward her.

"Hello gorgeous" he greeted, barrelling toward her.

"Evening" Bonnie flinched back, nearly tripping over her long gown.

"I'm Enzo, I'll let you marinate on the accent for a bit" he said, hands gliding down Bonnie's arms.

"Uh-ok?"

"Nice spread you have here." he snorted, his gaze flicking past her to take in the majestic house.

"Aint it though?" she blew a breath, rolling her eyes.

"Tell you what; I will feast on you and your exquisiteness later on inside" Enzo nudged her chin with his knuckles before he moseyed away.

"Can't wait." she groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. Recalling that she had to smile, she bolted up and clasped her hands in front of her as the next contestant approached her.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she observed the new one, lights skipping on his blonde hair. His hand slipped to his skinny tie to adjust it before a smile spread across his face.

"I'm so happy that it's you, I've been dying to connect with you for quite sometime." his grin was broad, driving her senseless.

"Thanks-uhm-?"

"Oliver Queen, I've been watching you since Elijah's season."

"Should I be worried, you're not a stalker are you?" She laughed, tucking strands of hair behind both ears.

"You'll just have to take your chances." his hand briefly touched her shoulder, leaving it warm and tingling.

"I guess I'll just have to" she shrugged her shoulders, coyly glancing back at him as he left her outside with the camera crew. Bonnie's ears perked up to the whirr of a helicopter and she glanced up toward the sky, ducking low and praying to all heck that the wind wouldn't mess up her hair. With her head dipped low she could barely make out his suede desert shoes as the man jogged toward her, tuxedo jacket blowing in the deafening wind.

"You look ravishing, "he cried over the buzz of whirring blades.

"What?" she shouted, barely able to comprehend anything beyond the thundering noise.

"I'm Lex Luther." he lowered his head enough to speak softly against her ear; his warm breath touched her before his cheeks brushed against hers. Bonnie stalled at the intimacy of the moment, not sure she approved of him being so close to her so soon.

"I'll see you inside." she signalled to the house with her head.

She was exhausted by the time the last guy ventured out of the limousine and was absolutely not equipped to handle him. He was clad in skimpy white briefs as he advanced toward her. Bonnie's eyes followed his sleek muscles from his taut stomach to the muscles that jumped and jerked in his toned thighs.

"I heard there was a first impression rose up for grabs!" he grinned broadly, flicking his raven back to expose his Mediterranean blue eyes.

"And you think this is how you're going to claim it?" she swiftly wrapped her arms around her chest, stifling back a scowl as the cameras zoomed in on her face.

"Sure, sex sells, history has taught us that." he wet his lips, enjoying her reaction.

"I'm not charmed." she narrowed her eyes, training her face to stay above his waist line.

"Pity because I'm usually pretty charming."

"Wold it work for you if I removed the briefs?" he chuckled, waggling his dark eyebrows and Bonnie shrieked.

"No!"

"I'm kinda getting a cramp on my wrist from supporting all this weight"

"Oh, please" she rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek. She could already tell that he liked getting a rise out of her but she told herself that she wouldn't play his game.

"Your loss" he shrugged a shoulder, adding, "To be honest having all these supernaturals under one roof is making me nervous, "he paused to really look at her "but since you're the prize, I'm willing to fight the cause"

"I'll see you inside." Bonnie flung the words, spinning around as she searched for Alaric.

"I'll see you inside, Bonnie." he caressed her name with his tongue, "I'm Damon, by the way."

Bonnie snorted behind her frosty smile and in a flash; Alaric was by her side with the same condescending smile she'd had to suffer the entire evening.

"Are you ready for this process, Bonnie?" he ginned, bearing his big white teeth and she nodded, still composed although she was reeling inside. _How much more could she take?_

"Are you ready to get to know the guys?" Alaric touched her shoulder momentarily.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Bonnie replied, collecting and lifting the hem of her gown. They both turned, following the string of candles lining the way to the mansion.

"Then let's go give out that first impression rose and find love" Alaric hollered for the whole word to hear.

..

_**A/N: Okay, let's get to that first impression rose already so the real fun can start!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve foot ceilings swallowed them up as soon as they stepped inside the antebellum house with its robust marble columns and flecked granite floors.

Taking a deep breath, her nerves jangling, Bonnie paced swiftly to the front of the room where the men were assembled. She felt Alaric's hand slide down her back before he removed it to try and catch the group's attention. Alaric tapped a fork against the side of his champagne flute, waiting for the boisterous room to come to order. Seeing his slow progress, Bonnie stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The loud high-pitched shrill snapped heads to her direction and the hiss of voices quickly hushed. She caught a few tickled faces in the audience, no doubt amused with her theatrics. If they wanted the girl next door type, she certainly wouldn't be it and if they didn't like that, well then they could decline her damn rose. What she needed was a real man, a man who knew how to handle all her nuances.

"Gentlemen, "Alaric announced, holding the room and the cameras steady with his gaze, "Welcome to the bachelorette!" he located Bonnie with his eyes, then paused to give her the floor. With a broad grin blooming on her face, she raised her glass for a toast. The boys came closer, edging around her until she was just a petit thing in the middle of their circle.

"I want to thank every single one of you for taking the time to take this journey with me. I'm so grateful for this opportunity at a second chance at love. I'm scared, in fact I'm terrified but I trust the process and I hope you will walk with me." she said, smiling bravely.

"To finding love, "she laughed and they followed suit, lifting their glasses and repeating in boisterous unison, "To finding love."

..

"Guess life dealt you a busted flush with this lot, Cherie" he said, offering her his arm and tipping his hat with a great flourish. He had boldly pulled her out of the circle of heated men and was leading her around the saloon with its heavy drapes and gaslight lanterns.

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that." Bonnie smiled politely, sifting through her mind for his name.

"But Gambit's the pick of the litter" he drawled and she recalled him, Remy, Remy LeBeau with the top hat, languid smile and eyes that played tricks with the knots in her belly.

"Is there some reason you keep talking about yourself in third person?" she cocked an eyebrow, her hand resting on his forearm as he steered her outside to a yard dotted with great magnolia trees. The perfumes seemed to waft around them, sluggish as lazy Spanish moss in the torpid heat.

"You know you're as pretty as a sunrise over the Bayou." Remy wet his lips as if to taste the sweet air, rich with moister almost as if they were drifting inside a silk gauze.

"Did you just compare me to a swamp?" she asked, still smiling as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"A sunrise Cherie, the ones over the Bayou be the prettiest cause they light everythin up, make you forget about everythin else."

"A word?" someone said from behind them and Bonnie hitched a shoulder as she spun around. Oh, she had a word for him alright but then uttering it wouldn't make this a family program.

"Certainly. "she nodded, glancing back at Remy as Damon led her away from the notorious thief.

"Come on, Gumbo" Damon sneered at Remy, "Scram."

Before Remy could protest or retaliate, Bonnie urged him back with a coy smile and reluctantly, he obeyed.

"I don't think any of these guys like you very much." she said, a slow smile spreading across her face.

"If everyone liked me that would make me rather dull, don't you think?" Damon replied with a shrug, tipping his glass to his lips, "Besides, I'm not here for these guys, "his lips tweaked into a smug smile "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for you."

"I see you found some clothes." she crossed her arms against her chest, tapping a foot to the ground.

"Not too shabby, hah?"

"I accuse you of a wasted life, Bonnie Bennett" another man suddenly captured her hand, laying claim on the back of it with a kiss before setting it back down.

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked, grateful for the interruption.

"Because it didn't have me in it" the brunette smiled, licking a trace of champagne from his bottom lip. Bonnie could feel Damon seething under his composure and this only prompted her to flirt further with this new charmer.

"Jonathan Storm, "he reminded her, cocking his head

"Hey Stormy, I'm kinda busy here." Damon finally growled, chest heaving as he stepped closer to Johnny.

"You know for a corpse you kinda talk too much" Johnny replied coolly, giving Damon a nonchalant glimpse. Exhaling sharply, she looked around for an escape plan, the cameras already located on their faces and the building drama.

"Can I have a moment with you?" Oliver came up between them, salvaging her from the cocky mess that was Jonny Storm and Damon Salvatore.

"Certainly" Bonnie smiled taking his hand. She felt like she was on a speed dating Ferris wheel and as exhilarating as the euphoria of meeting so many amazing men was, she couldn't manage it. She felt like she only had seconds to try and create chemistry with these men and in truth, she did. She could see the stricken panic in their eyes as another gentleman picked her up and spirited her away, saw their disappointment when she didn't laugh enough at their jokes or cling enough to a hug. She felt sorry for them especially since she had been in the same boat only a few months earlier.

Oliver led her out to the garden live with big oak trees and tendrils of gray Spanish moss. She noticed the bottle of champagne in his hands and the two wine glasses that were bulging up his pockets. She followed his movements with her eyes as he squatted on the trimmed grass to lay his jacket on a spot for her to sit. Bonnie smiled at the cautious manner in which he smoothed the jacket, almost painfully making sure that wherever she sat, wherever she stepped, was safe. Directing his gaze back to her, he reached out his hand and steered her over to his jacket where she sat, legs tucked underneath her with her dress flared over the grass.

"I'd like to make a toast to us" he said, uncorking the champagne and pouring it into two flutes.

"To the possibility of us." he said, lifting his glass and Bonnie mirrored his movement.

"I'll drink to that." she grinned, watching him as she took a slow sip from her glass.

"My, you have great eyes" Oliver said, watching her over the rim of his own glass.

"Careful, I might just put a spell on you,"

"You already have." he murmured, the small phrase nearly stopping her heart.

"Tell me about _you_, what are your hobbies?"

"You mean besides conjuring up spirits and performing bad spells?" she chuckled, teasing her lower lip with her teeth.

"Well-"Oliver began before she interrupted him.

"Will you excuse me for one sec?" she scrambled up to her feet, her dress fluttering and whirring in her haste, "Don't move, I'll be right back!" she ordered him, smiling broadly. In her rush, Bonnie forgot about all the cameras and the eyes that followed her as she skipped inside the house and lunged for a red rose that had been sitting on a silver platter in the middle of a coffee table. She didn't hear the gasps of air from the men who had been surrounding the rose, debating on who would win it first. As she whisked it away and carried it outside, a few followed her out to investigate the identity of the lucky man.

Oliver stood up as she bounded for him, his grin widening when he saw the rose. He crept closer to meet her half-way and she almost slammed onto his chest with immeasurable excitement.

"Oliver," she began, searching his eyes" I wanna thank you for being so sweet and so thoughtful." she paused to breath, dear God, she'd forgotten to breath.

"Thank you for making me feel at ease, "she inhaled and laughed and smiled and breathed and…and…

"It's my pleasure" Oliver's hands fastened to her slender shoulders to calm her.

"Will you accept this rose?" her voice dropped to a husky whisper.

"Without question, "Oliver replied, taking it softly from her hands before he kissed her forehead. With the first impression rose gone, the boys grew restless with some drinking heavier than others and before they knew it, Alaric was announcing the rose ceremony.

..

Bonnie twisted the short stem between her fingers as she scanned the group of men standing before her. Blowing out a steady breath, she squared her shoulders and smiled. She had to suck it in, it was now or never.

"Stefan Salvatore," she called, her eyes flicking up to meet his. Stefan smiled strolling toward her, eyes gleaming as he stood before her.

Stefan, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes I will, "he said as Bonnie pinned the rose bud to his lapel. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as she watched Stefan make his way back to his position. Pursing her lips, she looked them over again, three lines of dashing young men all waiting for a single rose from her. A rose that said that she picked them, a rose that signalled a myriad of possibilities.

"Bruce Wayne." Bonnie said firmly, thrusting her chin out. He sauntered toward her, his gaze never shifting from her face.

"Bruce, will you accept this rose?" she asked, the rose poised over his suit.

"Absolutely, "he said, low enough so that only she could hear him. Clearly he'd forgotten about the entire nation watching and the microphones that were practically bumping their heads. She looked into his eyes as she pinned his tuxedo jacket. Shifting her weight to her right leg, she traced her fingers down the short stem of the rose and bared her teeth again.

"Klaus M."

Confident, he took wide strides to her as Bonnie grinned, eyes twinkling at him

"Klaus, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course, love" he drawled, smiling down at her.

"Marcel Gerard," she announced and a grin cleaved his face as he moved toward her, his hands straightening his lapel.

"Marcel, will you accept this rose?"

"Hell, yeah" his eyes narrowed, drifting to her lips as stuck the single rose to his lapel. As Marcel left, Bonnie studied the remaining men, saw the flicker of desperate courage in their eyes. Drawing herself up to a poised stature, she called the next man.

"Edward Cullen"

Hesitantly, he advanced, his head lowered and a sheepish smile playing across his face.

"Edward, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes" he murmured, observing as she placed the rose to his lapel.

"Tyler Lockwood" she called and he beamed at the sound of his name, teasing his bowtie again, he paced toward her.

"Tyler, will you accept this rose?" she asked, gesturing to the flower in her hand.

"Yeah" he gasped, flashing a gracious smile.

She looked out toward the sharply dressed men again and tucked a hair behind her ear before calling the next suitor.

"Barry Allen."

His grin lit up the screen as he walked toward her, his wind-tossed hair catching the lights.

"Barry will you accept this rose?"

"Yes." He smiled, holding out his lapel so that she could pin the rose on him.

"Lex Luther"

His legs urged him forward, his face numb with a half-smile. Bonnie could tell that he'd expected her to call him sooner.

"Lex, will you accept this rose?"

Lex nodded as she pinned his lapel, pressing her palm on his chest to reassure him. That seemed to work as a new glint climbed up to his eyes.

"Dean Winchester"

His gait was sleek and his strides wide as he came to collect. Bonnie puckered her lips, stifling a genuine smile.

"Dean, will you accept this rose?" she smiled feebly placing it on his jacket.

"Kol Mikaelson" she called and his dimpled smile was brilliant as he bounded to her, happy to be chosen. He shoved his hands into his pockets, lips spread into a ridiculous boyish grin that curled her stomach.

"Kol, will you accept this rose?" she asked and he was silent for a moment, keeping his eyes locked on her. As her heart hammered against her chest, Bonnie wondered if she had made a mistake picking him.

"Yes, darling" he finally said, a grin crawling across his face as slow as a long Louisiana night. Bonnie flicked a tongue over her lips, head hung low as Kol went back to claim his position. The roses were slowly dwindling and she was worried about the choices she was making. Swiftly swinging her head up, she called the next guy.

"Derik Hale."

He jerked his head up, shocked to hear his name and then he approached slowly, with caution as he strolled toward her.

"Derik, will you accept this rose?"

When he nodded, she pinned the rose to his shirt but her gaze lingered on the intensity in his eyes.

"Enzo" she called and his face lip up with devilish intent as he made light work of the gap between them.

"Enzo, will you accept this rose?"

"Absolutely, gorgeous" he smiled broadly, cocking an eyebrow.

"Remy LeBeau"

He tipped his head, bowing with a flourish before straightening up to smile down at her.

"Remy, will you accept this rose?"

"Qui, Cherie" he said, eyes clinging to her hand as she placed the rose against his lapel.

"Jonathan Storm"

He advanced clumsily, lips drawn into a tentative smile before his eyes lit up.

"Jonny, will you accept this rose?"

"You bet, doll face" he was suddenly animated, having completely avoided the humiliation of exiting the show on the first night. Tension filled the room as Alaric crept closer to Bonnie, a stoic look on his face.

"Gentlemen, this is the final rose" he announced then turned around to smile at Bonnie, "when you're ready"

Bonnie closed her eyes, catching her breath. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she thrust out her chest and opened her eyes. Slowly, she picked up the last rose and stared at it for a long time before she rolled his name around in her mouth,

"Damon Salvatore."

Barefoot with his shirt tails hanging out, he padded to her, took the rose bud from her hand and pinned himself. Bonnie studied him for a moment, eyes narrowed at him then she smiled as she felt the cameras and the lights, in fact the whole world watching them.

"Damon, will you accept this rose?" she asked, catching a whiff of his fresh soapy smell as he pressed closer to her.

"Do you even have to ask?" he grinned with a wink.

"Gentlemen, "Alaric announced, clearing his throat "if you did not receive a rose, you may say your good-byes."


End file.
